


tease

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, my special move is the reach around, they aren't really related but i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had only been so much teasing that he could take, and only so much teasing Forrest was willing to give before finally admitting his true intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> My fiance likes Forrest and I wanted to give back cos he's written me so much gold lately  
> 

The soft noises Forrest made would have been enough to drive _anyone_ insane, and Corrin really needed to stop thinking of the young man as his nephew before it caused him to lose his nerve. Because it was much too late for that, and even if he tried to back out now, they had already taken this so far that it would be impossible to forget, that it would be all the more worth it to just go all the way with it.

There had only been so much teasing that he could take, and only so much teasing Forrest was willing to give before finally admitting his true intentions, and then the two of them were completely helpless to their feelings for one another. That was how Corrin had gotten to this point, with the young man bent over his bed, skirt hiked up, while he worked a finger inside of him.

Forrest would occasionally look back over his shoulder, and Corrin would flush, looking down as if he were guilty of something. The young man had that look of feminine innocence to his face that when he turned back, blushing like that, it almost felt like an accusation. But, if this had been either of their ideas, it had been his, and each soft little moan he gave only proved that, and if Corrin wasn't careful, he wasn't going to be able to last long enough to actually take Forrest.

Steeling himself, he put all of his focus into the task at hand, not allowing himself to think about what exactly he was preparing the young man for, or even that he was preparing the young man at all. If he only thought about the movement of his fingers, he could hold off, and he began to press in a second one once he knew that Forrest had completely adjusted to the first.

Another moan escaped his nephew's-  _don't call him that_ \- lips, and Corrin almost lost his focus once more. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before he could resume. After allowing Forrest to adjust to the second finger, he spread the two in a scissoring motion, stretching the young man ever so slightly. His fingers had been lubricated, and as he moved them, he spread it so that Forrest would be ready for him when it came time.

“Y-yes, like that,” he whimpered, and Corrin could have died in that moment, but he managed to survive by biting his lip so hard he nearly bled from it. When he had regained his composure completely, he changed movements and instead massaged Forrest from the inside, which caused him to make a whole host of new noises that were just as impossible to listen to, and Corrin knew that he would have to do something for himself soon, or else.

“Let me know when you're ready,” he said quietly, voice sounding a lot huskier than he had intended. Forrest looked back at him to give him a little nod, and he couldn't help but look back just this once; the younger man was too damn cute _not_ to look at, and hadn't that been the problem that had led him here in the first place?

“Alright,” murmured Forrest after a few moments, “I think I'm ready.” That was all Corrin needed to hear, and he stroked his own cock once, and then twice, taking deep breaths as he did so. The contact of his own hand was almost too much for him, especially with the way Forrest was watching him, and so he stopped once he was sure he had applied enough lubricant to do the job.

With the tip of his cock pressed against Forrest's hole, Corrin took another moment to steady himself before slowly pushing in, so concerned with making sure that he did not hurt the young man that for a moment, he forgot how difficult it was for him to keep his composure through all of this. But then he realized that he was actually doing this, and those thoughts returned and Corrin had to fight himself again.

Forrest had tensed up a bit, but was beginning to relax once more as Corrin took it slowly, making sure his own desires did not get in the way of not hurting the young man, but eventually, he had filled him completely, and the two were silent for a moment, save for their breathing. And then Corrin heard a soft whimper as Forrest murmured, “ _Gods_ ,” and then there was nothing more he could do to hold himself back.

He jerked his hips into the young man, and gentleness was barely a thought in his mind, though if Forrest had any complaints, he did not voice them, and if the moans he let out were anything to go off of, he was far from complaining. It wouldn't be long before Corrin was beyond his limit, and he wanted to be a gentleman about this. He couldn't leave Forrest hanging while he had all the fun- even if Forrest seemed to be having plenty of fun already.

Reaching in front of them, he took Forrest's cock in hand, feeling it give a little throb in response to the contact, and the young man cried out in such a way that nearly did Corrin in. But his determination pushed him on, and he gave Forrest's cock a few strokes, relishing the noises he earned in response. He  _would_ get him there first, if it took all of his self control, and it was with that thought in mind that he slowed his own hips just a bit, teasing himself but pouring all of his attention into Forrest's pleasure.

His efforts were eventually rewarded when he heard Forrest give the most adorable cry as he came at last, and even if that had not been all Corrin had been waiting on, it would have spelled the end for him either way, and it was with a few more thrusts that he was there, spilling his seed with a low groan. He was left panting, holding onto Forrest- though if it was to support the young man or for his own support, he was not sure- until the both of them had recovered from their orgasms.

Pulling out, he mumbled, “How was that?” He was suddenly shy, after all they had done, and when Forrest turned to smile at him, the curls around his face damp with sweat and his cheeks flushed prettily, it only made things worse. Corrin felt something for Forrest that he had never felt with anyone before, and he was left so unsure of how to express it.

“That was wonderful,” Forrest murmured, but then his face clouded a bit. “I do wish you had let me remove my dress completely before we started, however...”

Corrin's face went a bright shade of red as he picked up on the meaning of that statement, and he stammered that he would help with the washing if Forrest wanted, but the young man only gave him a good natured laugh. “I was only teasing,” he replied.

 


End file.
